


consumptive

by nxgitoes



Series: nxgitoes's remakes 👀 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Character Death In Dream, Class Trials (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort/Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, POV Hinata Hajime, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxgitoes/pseuds/nxgitoes
Summary: AU where Nagito actually is the blackened in Chapter 1....also a rewrite of "in love with your hope"
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: nxgitoes's remakes 👀 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	consumptive

**Author's Note:**

> oOo i never liked how "in love with your hope" came out,, so i rewrote it 😩🖐️ its on my page if you want to see it- and i realized that there was spelling errors in it ://
> 
> it's just basically about komaeda being the chapter 1 blackened! spoilers ahead though for his backstory and ig the chapter 1 trial.

Nobody else understood more than Komaeda about the feeling of drowsy, consuming despair. With his luck, he's never gone a moment without despair in his life. . .

When he lost his parents due to the plane crash, when his dog was hit by a car, when he was kidnapped by a serial killer in middle school, and _when he got put into this dire situation labeled a killing game._

The mentally unstable boy was able to keep his uncanny personality on the low until an opportunity came from the heavens above. A chance to enlighten all their hopes to the broadest. A chance for hope to overcome drastic despair.

Except, his luck abdicated him and ruined his plans. It always did. But, it's not because the plan went wrong. _Don't get him wrong_ , the scheme went according to plan...

What he didn't comprehend about this whole calamity of slaughter in the shadows, was the one soul he had a soft spot for. A person who clasped the greatest hope of them all. And somebody he deeply admired, farther than respect. 

Hinata Hajime, an extraordinary guy, who was precisely soothing to be around in general. The first instant he saw, Komaeda hastily acquired the awareness of his eminence. The air enveloping him was just sacred and hopeful in every shape and form. 

That is why he believed he must do this. To see that hope to its full extent, the worthless, deranged luckster will spark the flame and initiate the first move. 

Or, it's what Komaeda speculated at first. Yet, when the murder was committed, somewhere within him, he knew he just brought about the biggest mistake in his lifetime. At least, he wouldn't be dying at the hands of his cursed luck anymore.

The brunette struggled to take proper breaths in, the exhales more erratic and sporadic as he took the predicament little by little. 

Komaeda Nagito, the first individual who offered him assistance when he fainted on the beach, the person who strolled with him throughout the island while he introduced himself to the others, and the lucky student who was now standing here, coming off as terrified as ever. 

Hinata didn't want to admit any of it to himself, but he would have to accept it. To accept the reality of this game. He only hoped that Komaeda would at least object. 

Yet, it never arrived. Instead, a manic, horrific, and most definitely, ear-splitting laughter reverberated the trial room, sending trembles throughout his body. The guy who he once knew as generous and kind Komaeda was now gone, and another side uncovered before its eyes. 

"You're correct! It was my doing all along!" Eyes swirling, the white-haired male gestured his arms out and prompted others to flinch and slowly take a step back.

_Is this what betrayal feels like?_

His chest ached as he stared at his once ally, who... was taking rapid glances at him every couple of _seconds_? But why?

He shook his head in denial. Komaeda was a maniac, a psycho, and he was consumed in despair. Specifically, why would he feel any sort of remorse for what he had done?

But, the guilt was unmistakable on his face, which was devoured by hope, despair, and all the disordered beliefs in his fucked up head.

Hinata found himself wanting to side with the killer because even though the act was immoral, the intentions weren't harmful.

However, the truth was already ingrained in their hearts. Through every false assertion to try and throw the blame off Komaeda, it was fought back with a sharp rebuttal, and even Komaeda himself seemed to be losing hope.

"Hinata, why are you trying so hard to defend this lunatic?!" Soda shouted, verifying the actuality in its entirety. The whirling eyes of mental imbalance landed on his gaze, and without even realizing it, a tear slid down his cheek. 

Komaeda's expression shifted to one of anguish and total despair, but no one spared a glance at him; they were too revolted to even _look_ at him.

He no longer retained his positive aura- instead ceasing to speak. 

_A face of pure regret._ He recognized it but couldn't recall from where he's seen it. That identical reflection on another person. It gave rise to a headache trying to reckon upon it.

For the future of humanity, he knew this would be an obvious selection. Regardless, to select Komaeda and watch as he was _executed_ by Monokuma's cruel scenarios, made him want to hurl.

So, he started from the beginning of this case and summarized every single detail up into a load of turmoil, evidently biased. It wasn't difficult to notice the cracks in his voice as he spoke.

His state crumbles significantly when he sees the expression on Komaeda's face once again. This time, it was a complexion of respect and ironically, wretched too. All that could be seen by the visible shaking of his lanky figure.

Hinata discreetly felt guilty himself for practically exposing him. Shouts of commotion peaked in the trial room, the volume echoing across the borders and his vision began to fog.

Until an even noisier and piercing voice filled the air, that voice belonging to a stuffed bear who he absolutely would _love_ to strangle right now.

His thoughts overpowered the voice, it coming to be the only voice he could hear. The brunette could hear the voice in his head calling him a fool and a dunce for not noticing the signs quicker. His ears ventured to ring, and Hinata could hardly register the blurs of figures concealing him. 

"Let's all move along to the _nerve-wracking_ voting time!"

His heart started to pound in his ears, a detested sentiment that he had no choice but to acknowledge. Komaeda was going to die. Alone. 

The last thought appeared to be essentially like déjà vu to the boy, and his brain hurt at that. It was his first time experiencing this, he's never witnessed anyone get executed by Monokuma, but he's about to.

_Vote for... Komaeda..._

Time passed by like minutes for him while he stared at the pixel of Komaeda on his screen that stood out to Hinata as clear as day.

 _'Click it. Don't fear. Komaeda is a murderer, and he's psychotic..._ ' The voice in his head told him unhurriedly.

Technically, though, you could still recognize pity for murderers? Even if he's a psychopath, Komaeda is nonetheless, a human... 

A human who has emotions, a sense of touch, a family, and memories.

When that dreadful wheel spun, orbiting around the pixels of his other classmates, it gradually reached Komaeda, and in turn, the wheel unleashed a party-cracker noise and lit up like the lottery was just won. 

It is ironic because the setting was completely distinct from a lottery winning. Instead of them gaining something, they are losing something or someone. The atmosphere and mood were darker and more hostile, doubt in their minds.

A choked-up sob left his mouth without realization, once again, perceiving how truly disturbing this panorama was. 

When he had glanced back over to Komaeda, he was still in the exact stance he was in five minutes ago, his head facing the ground and refusing to greet eyes with anyone.

Hinata couldn't help but whisper, mostly to himself, "It r-really... was you..." The hesitations inclining him to process the severity of this whole trial. _Gravely, deeply fucked up._

That same obstreperous voice cuts in again, "Correct! Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student, was the killer of Togami Byakuya! Can you believe it?! A friendly, generous guy... being such a cold-hearted bloody murderer! Now, that indeed is a plot-twist!" The unpleasant laugh of the black and white bear rings through the trial room, nothing but unsettling to the others. 

Komaeda's body was indisputably trembling, the jolts of his figure in disruptive intervals. Was it sympathy he felt for Komaeda at the moment? Or was it his long-departed feelings of endearment for the male?

He releases a laugh, void of emotion and his typical imperturbability. Or so, he thought. Hinata could only detect a hint of misery in that seraphic voice. 

_'Komaeda is suffering. He only yearned for somebody's love...'_ thought Hinata.

His only motive enacted the hope that would overcome the strongest despair, a powerful force in the role of _hope... Absolute good._

_Hope is absolute good._

Although, the repetition of apologies that flowed out of Komaeda proved this was more resembling absolute bad.

Could _this_ be the same Komaeda that he explored the island with?

Henceforth, a cry brimming with ache and prominent trauma divulged through the tense environment, veiling the agony over aggravation. It was a scream fitting of pain and suffering.

"Hajime!" A familiar voice but in a completely different tone had shouted, his head snapping up to Komaeda's face which now stared at him with tears running down his spotless skin.

"I love you!" 

_... Did Nagito just say what I t-think he just said?_

The tears were definitely trickling down his cheeks now, managing to shock even himself. Hinata brings a hand to his face to wipe the tears away, but they just kept emerging, the anxiety finally reaching him and permitting the brunette just a juncture's worth of grieving.

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Komaeda recited continually until his voice broke out ending. The sobs wracked through his fragile body, as he brought about the biggest realization. 

The combination of love and despair _consumed_ him.

_It was all a tremendous mistake._

"Hajime... I love you!" And with that, the facts right before his eyes, Hinata acquired two factors. One, Komaeda held deep feelings for him. Two, he certainly felt the same way. 

He attempts to provide the white-haired boy an ethical response but it's withdrawn by a fractured sob, his thoughts seeming to go on, _'You idiot! This is your only chance to tell him before his demise, and you aren't even capable?'_

Hinata's throat closes up, confirming to remain speechless except for the hiccups of cries stirring his figure; the trial room goes dead silent. 

He already understands it's too late. Even a confession won't alter the outcome of this ordeal.

_Only... despair can eat at somebody until they deteriorate into a hollowed-out abysm._

It was consumptive.

_Komaeda Nagito has been found guilty!_

_It's Punishment Time~!_

Hinata sprang up out of the sheets, a thread of sweat descending down his forehead hastily. Wheezing, he gulped up mounds of the pure air, appreciating the tangible feel of legitimacy.

A weight dragged him down, and he smiled when he gazed at the boy of significance, "Are you okay?"

Hinata sighed, "Yeah, just a bad nightmare." Howbeit, Komaeda thus embraced the brunette in his arms, their legs entangling in the sheets lovingly.

"Come here..." Komaeda whispers, breathing out serenely. He begins to comb his fingers through Hinata's short, spiky hair, the eternally stuck-up hair swaying from one side to the other. 

"I love you, my clover..." 

Hinata's heart unthinkingly swells at that phrase.

Komaeda's grey eyes stare back at Hinata's red-green eyes before Hinata nuzzles his face into the lucky student's chest, clutching him tighter.

" _Mhmm_.. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> this didnt turn out so bad ig :D except for the... whole story 😀💔
> 
> but, awww how cute 🥰 cuddlesss from your bf :)
> 
> alsoOoO, i keep thinking of rewriting the first two chapters of my other fic "understand me" because those chapters weren't that planned out! i originally was going to make that fanfic only one chapter, so that's why it probably sounds off ig?


End file.
